Forever, I'm your biggest fan
by Chocolate143
Summary: Have you ever liked someone so much but have been to afraid say it? You see this person everyday and see them date and kiss and you feel so annoyed but you don't say a word? And the person you like is your best friend? Well you have just summed up me, Nick Jonas, now going solo without my brothers just me and the girl that I always dream about. Maybe I should just give it up. Nacy!
1. Chapter 1

Forever, baby I'm your biggest fan:

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

"Hey Mace" I said walking up to Macy. Macy and I are now best friends. I just wish we could be more than that though.. Macy looked up at me briefly over her laptop.

"Hey Nick" She looked back at her laptop, I sighed, something was wrong. Nowadays Macy has had quite a few boyfriends (which gets me quite annoyed) and when they break her heart I'm there to pick up the pieces. My brothers are too busy directing and starring in films. That just left me to have a solo career with my best friend Mace, we live in the same house. Sadly we have never dated but maybe one day... Just when will she take a hint?

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. She didn't reply. A single tear trickled down her face.

"Did Ryan dump you?" She looked sharply at me, maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"No, why would he?" She snapped.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, why are you upset?" She sighed and closed the lid of her laptop.

"Ryan's moving to Australia."

"So you're going to have to break up?" She nodded. I sighed, another broken heart for me to try and fix. Great! She glared at me.

"Why did you sigh?"

"Your not gonna like my reply"

"Try me" She half snarled.

"It's just you rush into relationships quite fast and get attached too quickly. When you guys break up I have to pick up the pieces, I just wish you'd try not to get attached too quickly." She stood up.

"How selfish of you! My heart is broken and your feeling all sorry for yourself! What about me?" I stood up, now I'm annoyed.

"You're not the one who always has to try and mend your best friend's broken heart. I tell you again and again to try and not get attached but you never listen!" More tears ran down her face.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL BUSINESS AND PRIVATE LIFE! I never said I needed your help." I scoffed.

"Without me you'd still be mourning over your first boyfriend. I do all this because we are best friends but you never once say thank you" She dropped her laptop and quickly bent down to pick it up. When she tried to stand up she hit her head really hard, it quickly started to bleed. I ran over to her but she was already unconscious...

At the hospital:

I held her hand lightly, she was still unconscious. I lightly kissed her cheek.

"Please wake up Macy" I whispered. The doctor just said she'd be alright, meaning she's not dead! Macy's eyes fluttered open.

"Why do you care about me anyway?" I sighed.

"Because you're my best friend" She sighed.

"I am so sorry I've been ruining your life with my broken hearts. I am a terrible friend" She looked down but I lifted her chip up.

"Your the best friend in the entire world. You have such a loving heart and I am happy you give love a try... A lot! You are truly the nicest person in the world" She blushed, damn she is so cute when she blushes.

"And I am sorry" I concluded.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me" She said and I nodded.

"Nick, why did you kiss my cheek" I took a deep breath.

"Because, Macy,I love you"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Please say something, anything. A few minutes have already passed and she hasn't replied, stupid Nick! Of course she wouldn't love you too. I walked over to the wall and lightly banged my head on it, Macy watched me both amused and shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"Punishing myself for being so stupid, of course you don't love me too, I am so dumb" She shook her head.

"Nick come over here" She said softly, I walked over to the bed she was lying on and she pulled me into a soft kiss.

May I say her lips felt like paradise! We pulled away and she smiled.

"I love you too"

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" She pulled me into another kiss.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

"BLAH!" Two people said behind us, I turned around and saw my annoying older brothers, Joe and Kevin.

"You alright Mace?" Joe asked, she nodded her head.

"Thanks for checking up on me guys, it's so sweet!" Kevin grinned.

"Oh we're not here to see you, rumor has it that some cool celebrities hang it here, we wanna see them! I have never seen a celebrity before" I stared at him, he is joking right?

"Kevin, you are a celebrity!"

"Oh.. Cool!"

"Sorry guys, gotta bounce. Get well soon Mace, later Nick" Joe said and Kevin and him left.

Just then a smiling figure ran into the room. Miley? It was her! As in Miley Cyrus! As in my ex-girlfriend, as in the one who broke up with me about 2 years ago. Back then I said when she was ready we could get back together. She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled away.

"I thought through it and, yes Nick, I will be your girlfriend" And then she pulled me into another hug, over her shoulder I could see Macy's tearful face, oh no!


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled away.

"Miley, I'm with Macy now" She turned around and forced a smile.

"Macy...what a lovely name" I could tell she was lying.

"Thanks" Macy said through gritted teeth, is it odd that she looks really cute like that?

"Well have fun with Nick, oh did he put you in hospital? He does that sometimes." I stared at her, what on earth was she saying? I tried to stay cool.

"Pardon?" I said. She looked at me.

"You know when you start dating you drink, then you get angry and your girlfriends normally in the room. I still have some scars" She pulled up her top and there was a deep mark on her skin.

"And here" She said and pointed to her back, she lightly lifted up her top so we could see it. I swear I have never even gotten drunk before! And I would never hurt anyone! Besides my brothers :P

"And there's the cheating and stealing and lying, that's why I broke up with him. But I'm over that" Macy stared at me... almost...fearfully.

"Macy I swear I never ever did anything like that, please believe me" She smiled faintly, yes she believed me! Miley smiled.

"Well did he tell you how he said, when we broke up 'When you're ready we can get back together'?" Macy stared at me in shock. Miley smiled, looked at her phone and froze.

"Sorry...wrong person" I stared at her, what?

"What?"

"I wrote down two speeches, that was for Liam, this one is for you. Can we get back together?"

"I'm with Macy now"

"Ok, I hope you have the best relationship ever, bye" And then she left. Me and Macy exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

One week later:

I walked up to Macy, she was watching TV.

"Whatch doin'?" I asked, she replied sarcastically.

"Breeding lions!" I smiled and sat next to her. We've been on two dates so far, although we're still acting like best friends but that'll change soon enough! Anyway we're happy and she is great, what else could we need. Just then the doorbell rang, I opened it and received a pizza. Funny we didn't order one! I opened it and it said in cheese: JOE RULES! I smiled and paid the guy. We sat back down and ate it...yummy, pepperoni!


	4. Chapter 4

One week later:

I was lying on the sofa, Macy ran up from behind the sofa and jumped over the it and onto me.

"OW!" I said, Macy giggled and then cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her. We looked at the TV.

"X Men First Class! Awesome!" Macy said happily, my eyes widened.

"No way! I love the X Men films, I've seen them all"

"Great, which is your favourite?"

"First Class" Macy grinned.

"Me too! Who's your favourite character?" I pondered for a moment.

"Either Magneto or Angel, you've gotta admit she's cute!" Macy glared at me.

"But not as cute as you!" I said quickly, she rolled her eyes.

"My favourite would either be Magneto or Havok, you've got to admit Havok is HOT!" I glared at her.

"But not as hot as you!" I rolled his eyes. They watched the film.

After the fim:

"I still don't get it!" Macy said.

"Get what?"

"You serious? Mystique just left Charles, the guy who took her in and became her brother to go to Erik!" I sighed.

"They were in love!" Macy shook her head.

"That's not love, that's just gross and mean to Charles!" I sat up.

"So are you saying that that's fake love?" Macy sat up.

"I wouldn't call it fake love, cuz Magneto doesn't really love Raven. Sure they kissed but he's like old enough to be her father!" I sighed again.

"You just don't get love, do you?" She scoffed.

"Pardon?" I sighed and then grinned. Macy grinned.

"Are we really getting into an argument over a film?"

"Yep" Macy said laughing a bit. We lay back down.

"I'm sorry" I smiled and lightly kissed her cheek, she fell asleep in my arms. I slowly felt my eyelids close too and then burst open when a loud thud was heard…


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes shot open. I saw Macy still sleeping; she's a very deep sleeper. I gently laid her on the sofa and walked to the front door. I saw Miley curled on the floor in a ball, in tears.

"Miley?" I asked, bending down next to her. She burst into more tears. I hugged her.

"I'm s-sorry" Miley said through tears.

"For what?" I asked. She cried into my chest.

"There was nowhere else for me to go" I stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's ok. What happen Miles?" She looked me in the eyes and lifted her shirt. I gasped.

"Miley… what happened?" She burst into more tears. He stomach was covered with cuts, bruises and blood.

"My dad…" My eyes widened.

"Billy?" She nodded.

"I came home and he had a knife in his hand. He was about to kill my mom… I tried to stop him… I swear, I really did… I'm not strong enough…" She burst into more tears.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She nodded. I took her hand and helped her stand up.

"Come on" I said.

I led her to the bathroom. I lifted up her shirt and cleaned her cuts. She winced in pain a bit.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. I finished and put some plasters on.

"There you go" I said, she smiled weakly.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Want to stay here tonight?" She looked into my eyes.

"Could I?" She asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Of course Miles!" She smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Anything for you Miles, you're still, and always will be one of my best friends" She hugged me.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

I walked her into my bedroom.

"I remember this room" She said smiling.

"Haven't been here in ages" She sighed.

"Should I sleep on the floor?" She asked, I laughed.

"Like I'm gonna make you do that, Miles! You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." She sat on my bed.

"Thanks, can I borrow a shirt?" I walked to my closet and pulled out a shirt.

"Here you go" I said throwing her the shirt.

"Thanks" She said walking to the bathroom to get changed. When she was in the bathroom I took off my T-shirt and jeans, leaving me in only my boxers. I lay on the floor. Miley came out just wearing my T-shirt. She had taken off her jeans. She lay on my bed. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes she sighed and sat up.

"Ugh!" She said. I sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep! Nick?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"Umm… do you mind sleeping next to me?" I smiled and stood up. Walked over to my bed, got under the cover and lay next to her. She turned over so she was facing me.

"Thanks, you're an awesome best friend. And, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the hospital, I really am. I'm always gonna be in love with you but if you're happy with Macy, then I'm happy for you. You two make a really cute couple!" I smiled.

"Thanks Miles, that means a lot to me. Don't worry, what you did is already forgotten" She smiled.

"Thanks Nick" she yawned.

"Goodnight" She kissed my cheek and turned over. I sighed.

"Goodnight Miles" I whispered and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt some soft hands start to tickle me. I groaned, pushing them away and turning over. I heard a giggle and someone sit on me, practically straddling me. I felt them start to tickle me again as I opened my eyes slowly. The light invaded my sight quickly and I used everything in me not to close my eyes again and go back into a deep sleep. Heavenly deep deep sleep...

"Morning sleepyhead" Miley stated, still tickling me. I smiled, sitting up and she almost fell off me but I steadied her.

"Morning Miles" I rubbed my eyes, yawning slightly. She giggled again and leant her head on my shoulder. I smiled down at her.

"What is it?" She smiled up at me.

"It's so amazing to have you back. As a friend. I've... been through a really really tough time Nick. I guess it started after we broke up... I started hanging around the wrong kind of people. That's where I met Liam. I knew he was trouble when I first saw him but... I was scared. He comforted me and then stabbed me hard in the back. For ages I thought I needed him, but I don't. I need you Nick" My eyes widened, does she mean as a girlfriend?...She giggled.

"I missed you. We've been friends since we were so small Nick. We grew up together. I don't want to lose you again. So PLEASE can we go back to being best friends? I'm not going to get in the way of you and Macy. Honestly, I think you two look so cute together!" She smiled cutely as I hugged her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere Miley, like brother like sister, right? I'm not gonna lose you again either." She pulled away grinning.

"Practically family" We hugged once again.

"I love you" My eyes widened.

"Bro" She quickly added in a whisper. I smiled.

"I love you too"

"Sis" I added in a quiet whisper. I heard someone burst into tears. I quickly looked up to the door and saw a very tearstained faced Macy.

"Mac-" She shook her head and ran away as Miley and I exchanged worried glances.


End file.
